Slurry Field Tanks (Farming Simulator 15)
A Slurry Field Tank is a mobile container that can be filled with Slurry, and can serve as a refilling point for any Slurry Spreaders. It can hold much more Slurry than any Spreader can. The Field Tank can be towed by a tractor to whatever field is currently being fertilized with Slurry, to cut down on travel times for the Spreaders themselves. The Slurry Field Tank can only be filled by a Slurry Tanker. There is only one Slurry Field Tank available in the base game. List of Slurry Field Tanks Overview One of the primary advantages of Slurry over other types of fertilizer is that it can be stored right near the field. This is done by placing a Slurry Field Tank near a field that's currently being worked by a Slurry Spreader, and filling that field tank using a Slurry Tanker. By placing such a Field Tank near the worked field, a Slurry Spreader that runs out of Slurry does not need to be taken all the way back to a Slurry refilling point, such as the Biogas Plant or the Cow Pasture. Instead, it can be taken a short distance to the Slurry Field Tank, where it can be refilled as normal. The only available Slurry Field Tank in the base game is the Kotte FRC, which is large enough to refill the largest Slurry Spreader in the game twice over. This allows that Spreader to work a field about 3.5 hectares in size, with only two short runs back to the Field Tank. The Slurry Field Tank itself cannot be filled directly. Instead, a Slurry Tanker is filled at either the Biogas Plant or the Cow Pasture, and is then driven to the Field Tank and unloaded there. The Slurry Tanker can carry a lot of Slurry, so it too does not need to make too many trips. Due to a bug/feature in the game design, this entire process can be skipped simply by allowing a Hired Worker to use the Slurry Spreaders, without refilling at all. The Hired Worker will automatically purchase Slurry, at a fractional price. If you do not mind using this apparent exploit, and don't mind allowing a Worker to do all the work for you, there is no real need to use Slurry Field Tanks or Slurry Tankers at all. Filling the Tank The Slurry Field Tank cannot itself be filled at any of the stationary Slurry tanks on the map. The only way to fill the Field Tank is through the use of a Slurry Tanker. The Slurry Tanker can be filled at either of the two available stationary Slurry tanks, which are located at the Cow Pasture and the Biogas Plant. This assumes that the tanks contain any Slurry at the time, of course. The Slurry Tanker can then be taken to the Slurry Field Tank, wherever it may be at the time. When you drive the tanker next to the Field Tank, you'll get the option to "Overload" into it. Press the appropriate button to start spilling Slurry from the tanker into the Field Tank. Overloading will stop automatically if the Tanker is empty, if the Field Tank is full, or if you drive the Tanker away from the Field Tank. You may also stop overloading at any time by hitting the same button again. Note that if necessary, you may draw Slurry back from the Field Tank into the Tanker. This makes the Field Tank somewhat easier to move around (especially when using a smaller tractor), or to move the Slurry to another Field Tank elsewhere. Using the Tank The Slurry Field Tank will generally be placed close to a field that is currently being fertilized with Slurry. It will then be filled by a Slurry Tanker, as described in the previous section. Any Slurry Spreaders working on the field can then drive up next to the Field Tank and refill from it. When the Spreader is close enough to the tank, you will get the option to "Refill" from it. Press the appropriate button to start drawing Slurry from the Field Tank into the Spreader. Refilling will stop automatically if the Field Tank is empty, if the Spreader is full, or if you drive the Spreader away from the Field Tank. You may also stop refilling at any time by hitting the same button again. Since the Field Tank is placed close to the field being worked, the Spreader does not need to drive all the way back to the Cow Pasture or the Biogas Plant in order to top up every time it runs out of Slurry. This cuts down dramatically on travel times, although you still need to ferry the Slurry Tanker back and forth - but it can transport more Slurry each time than any of the Spreaders. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Shop Category:Farming Simulator 15 Slurry Field Tanks